Perdue dans un autres mondes
by Tite-elfe-tout-fou
Summary: L'improbable se produit pendant le tournage du film relatant la 6e année d'Harry Potter.C'est horrible ouinnnnn! Slash. lalala
1. Default Chapter

Auteur/ Tite elfe tout fou

Titre/Perdu dans un autre monde!

Note/ OS mais peut devenir plus si vous en avez envie, moi ça me fait bien marrer d'écrire ça. Peut devenir un slash, probable même, en fait c'est un slash, l'histoire est en train de germer dans mon esprit telle une rose un matin de mai….voilà ce sera une fic à chapitre !

Chapitre1/ Rire et douleur/

Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et lui secoua gentiment les épaules.

"Hey Draco ça va ?"

"Ouais Potter, tout va parfaitement bien".Répondit le blond d'une voix traînante avant de se lever et de monter les marches pour se rendre dans le château…

Mais à peine avait-il grimpé deux marches qu'il loupa la troisième et s'étala de tout son long sur l'escalier.

Harry hurla de rire.

"Coupé tout. Tom ça va ?"

Le blond se releva et sourit au réalisateur.

"Bien on va reprendre ok, il faudrait avoir terminé dans pas longtemps, il faut qu'on ait fini cette scène et celle de la salle sur demande avant ce soir."

"Bien on reprend, tout le monde en place."

Daniel s'éloigna un peu, tentant de réprimer son fou rire tandis que Tom se rasseyait.

"Prêt ACTION."

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco et lui secoua gentiment les épaules.

"………………………………………….Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !Pardon, je suis désolé." Fit en se levant et en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

"Bon ok, c'est pas grave Daniel, on reprend. Tom c'est bon ?"

Tom acquiesça et lança un regard perçant à Harry qui tenta vainement d'empêcher un nouveau rire de passer ces lèvres.

"Bien prêt. ACTION."

Harry vint s'ass…Et retourna au point de départ, une main sur la bouche.

"Ca va aller, pardon…."Il fut secoué par un rire muet. Jamais il n'y arriverait.

"ACTION."

Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et lui secoua gentiment les épaules avant de s'écrouler sur les dîtes épaules mort de rire.

"Pardon, désolé, j'y arrive pas. "Il reprit fort sa respiration et se remit à rire. C'était incontrôlable.

Le réalisateur donna une claque sur la tête du caméraman qui se marrait dans son coin et sourit à Daniel.

"Ok, c'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu veux un vert d'eau."

Daniel acquiesça et se leva, il descendit les marches doucement et attrapa le vert d'eau qu'on lui tendait.

Il le but d'une traite et vint se replacer à côté du blond.

"Prêt ACTION."

Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et lui secoua gentiment les épaules. Les yeux remplit de larmes.

"Hey Draco ça va ?" Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Tom ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir. Ces lèvres se crispèrent tentant d'empêcher le sourire qui les lui chatouillait.

"Oui ça va, Pourquoi tu pleures ? Faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil !"fit-il avant de s'écrouler de rire. Daniel le suivit tout se suite. "Pardon. Là c'est moi. Excusez moi. "Il releva la tête dignement et se replaça bien droit, reprit sa respiration et…

"Mhwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Je suis désolé ! Vraiment, pardon."

Ils se turent tout les deux, fermèrent et réprimèrent leur fou rire petit à petit.

"Ok, c'est bon."

"Ok prêt ACTION."

Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et lui secoua gentiment les épaules.

"Hey Draco ça va ?"

"Ouais Potter, tout va parfaitement bien".Répondit le blond d'une voix traînante avant de se lever et de monter les marches pour se rendre dans le château. Il disparut derrière les lourdes portes, laissant Harry seul. Plongés dans ses pensées.

Silence.

"OK COUPE. Merci les garçons, c'est la bonne. Vous avez 15 minutes et on passe à la salle sur demande."

Tous se dispersèrent et Daniel rejoignit Tom qui était resté à l'intèrieur du château.

"Désolé." Dit Daniel en faisant un pauvre sourire à Tom qui rigola.

"Non c'est pas grave, c'est trop drôle."

Daniel sourit à son tour et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle qui devait faire office de salle sur demande.

"T'imagines si tout ça c'était réel."

"Non je préfère pas imaginer parce que t'imagines la merde dans laquelle on serait si tout ça existait ?"

"Ouai mais bon, on serait peut être des sorcier…"

"Et t'irais pêcher dans le lac de Poudlard tous les matins !" Daniel se marra tout seul mais s'arrêta d'un coup dans le couloir. Tom continua à avancer mais s'apercevant que Dan s'était arrêter fit de même et se retourna.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tu sens pas ?"

"Sentir quoi ?"

Tom fronça les sourcils, il ne sentait rien du tout…Mais sa pensée fut hâpé par un sentiment de froid, de vide, d'horreur intense. Plus rien ne comptait. Il se sentait partir. La douleur et l'air gelé l'entouraient et il se laissa partir…Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ou quelque chose comme ça l'attrape à la gorge et le tire vers le haut. Il eut soudain envie de vomir. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête, il n'avait même pas la force d'hurler, de penser à Daniel. Il n'y avait que lui et l'horrible chose qui était sur le point de le vider de son âme.

"Ne le touches pas saloperie."

Il sentit la chose le lâcher et sa tête retomba sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Il perdit connaissance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"DRAKYCHOU REVEILLES TOI !"

Le blond reprit peu à peu ses esprits, qu'est ce qui s'était passé déjà. Ha oui, le truc, le…Daniel ! Tom se releva d'un coup…et étouffa un cri d'effroi ( ho ça rime). Il était dans une grande chambre verte avec des meubles marron foncés. Il était sur un lit à baldaquin au drap vert émeraude, en soie manifestement. Il était totalement choqué, bouche bée…Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Ce furent des voix qui le firent réintégrer la réalité…

Drake chérie, ça fait deux heures que t'es là dedans, il faudrait vraiment que tu sortes, le dîner va être servit dans dix minutes.

« Peur de comprendre » pensa Tom.

"Merde…"Murmura t-il avant de se lever précipitamment. Quelque chose tomba alors au sol, un objet long, en bois foncé ressemblant trop à une baguette…

"Draco ? Tu m'entends mon cœur !"

IM-PO-SSI-BLE. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il s'empara des affaires qui était soigneusement plié sur la chaise non loin de son lit et s'habilla prestement, mettant plusieurs minutes à comprendre comment est ce qu'on mettait cette foutu robe débile dixit lui-même.

Il ouvrit la porte au moment où la fille allait recommencer à l'appeler.

"Draco enfin, pourquoi tu répondais pas ?"

Ce pouvait il que cette fille soit Pansy Parkinson. Elle était plutôt mignonne par rapport à la description qui en était faite dans les livres…Livres, ce n'était que des livres, tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel, hein ?

"Draco houhou ?"

"Oui Pansy ca va."

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard sous le ton employé, sans vraiment d'effort d'ailleurs par le serpentard. Elle fit volte face et partit toute seule, sans l'attendre.

"Merde non attends moi…"Murmura t-il et il la suivit précipitamment tentant de ne pas la lâcher des yeux. J'aurai préférer aller pêcher merde ! Ils atteinrent un grand hall magnifique et Draco ou Tom s'arrêta d'un coup en voyant un roux, une brune et un brun aux yeux verts descendre.

"Malfoy. "Fit Potter d'un ton narquois.

"Potter." Répondit Tom d'un ton froid, interpréter Draco Malfoy pendant si longtemps avait un certain avantage.

Harry Potter se rapprocha du blond jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres et le fusilla du regard, avant de sourire méchamment, de faire demi tour et d'entrer dans la grande salle suivit des deux idiots.

« Ha non, c'est quoi cette réflexion, j'ai rien contre Ron et Hermione moi. »

Il suivit le flot d'élève qui pénétrait dans la grande salle et vint s'asseoir à la verte, au milieu comme il avait appris à le faire pendant les tournages, selon les recommandations de JKR elle-même, il avait avoir une bonne petite discussion avec elle, si un jour il arrivait à regagner son monde bien sûr…

Un vieil homme avec une grande et longue barbe blanche entra dans la grande salle, se dirigea vers la table rouge et or et glissa quelque chose sur la table devant Harry qui ouvrit lentement la lettre et fusilla le dos du grand, du très connu et pas aimé de tout les lecteurs de Harry Potter surtout le tome cinq Albus Dumbledore en personne. Harry dit quelques mots à ses amis, se leva et quitta la salle.

Il prit l'envie à Tom de le suivre mais il n'en fit rien, il devait aller voir Dumbledore, même si il faisait parti des gens qui n'aimait pas ce perso il devait bien avouer que le vieux fou résolvait toujours les trucs compliqués mais qu'il en cachait pas mal…Et puis Dumby allait surement lui interdire de suivre les cours ou un trucs de ce genre, quoique…A la fin du repas il décida finalement de ne pas en parler et de voir se qui se passait, il avait envie de découvrir ce monde…

Au lieu de rejoindre sa chambre, il commença à arpenter le château pour finir par se perdre, comme un con, au 6e ou 7e étage. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il était passé devant cette foutu gargouille et se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne bouge pas et suivent gentiment les autres serpentards.

"Alors, on est pommé Malfoy ?"

Tom fit volte face pour trouver un Harry Potter au sourire goguenard.

"Va te faire voir chez les grecs Potter ! "Lui envoya t-il en pleine face.

"Hein ?" Fut tout ce que le Gryffondor put dire sous le choc.

"Tu es sourd Potter ?" Continua Tom manquant de mourir de rire en s'apercevant le niveau de la remarque qu'il venait de lui lancer et surtout la molduseté de la chose.

Harry fronça les sourcils et un lourd silence tomba, enfin lourd du côté de Harry parce que Tom était plus occupé à mater le gryffi qu'à entretenir ledit silence.

Le petit lion était très appréciable au regard. Il était assez grand et bien fait. Ces séances de quidditch se faisaient voir, il avait un visage assez différent de celui de Dan, plus fin et plus bronzé surtout. Grosse différence aussi, ces yeux étaient réellement vert émeraude et ses cheveux était vraiment en bordel et visiblement indomptable contrairement à ce de Dan.

"Malfoy je te parles."

Ha en fait le silence avait dû être rompu depuis un tit moment…

"Quoi Potter ?"

"Je disais, tu me mates là non ?"

Le blond releva la tête et lui lança un regard choqué, mais il se perdit rapidement dans les deux émeraude de l'attrapeur qui n'était qu'un héros de bouquin dont l'auteurine s'appelle JKR, tout ceci n'était pas réel…Donc il ne fallait pas succomber au charmes de ce type trop magnifiquement beau ; Il ne fallait pas, surtout pas ou il allait viré dingue. Finalement c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir voulu rester sans en parler.

"Potter, tu sais où est le bureau de Dumbledore je crois, tu peux m'y emmener, j'ai des choses importantes à lui dire."

"Concernant Voldemort ?"

Harry remarqua tout de suite que Draco n'avait pas même frissonné au nom du Lord noir.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?" Demanda Tom agacer.

"Tout ce qui concerne ce malade de près ou de loin me concerne."

"Putain c'est quoi ce délire, c'est pas possible."

Harry le regardait avec des grands yeux étonnés, qu'est ce qui prenait à Malfoy. Et quand à Draco il était au bord de la crise de nerf, ça semblait drôle au début mais là ça ne l'était plus du tout, parce que dans les bouquins, Draco était mangemort, espion pour Voldemort et d'après la douleur qu'il ressentait au bras, qui manqua le faire tomber à genoux il était tant pour lui qu'il aille voir son maître.

Potter fronça les sourcils, sa cicatrice devait lui faire mal aussi mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il ne savait pas comment y aller et il savait que si il n' y allait pas Voldemort allait le punir ou pire.

"Potter il faut vraiment que je parle au vieux fou." Insista t-il entre ses dents, la douleur devenant à chaque instant plus intense.

"Viens. "Harry l'attrapa par le bras et ils coururent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry marmonna quelque chose et ils grimpèrent l'escalier.

Ca n'était vraiment plus drôle, il était au bord de l'évanouissement et la douleur semblait doublée à chaque seconde. Ils entrèrent sans frapper dans le bureau du directeur et Harry, d'une voix froide s'adressa à Dumbledore.

Il entendit ensuite la voix douce du directeur qui l'aida à s'asseoir, Tom se prit alors la tête dans les mains et tenta d'irradier la douleur mais ça ne changeait rien. Il était parcourut de violent tremblement et ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ces joues, trop absorber par la douleur et le fait de s'empècher de hurler.

"Draco tu m'entends. Que se passe t-il ?" Demanda de nouveau le directeur. "Veux tu que j'ailles chercher Sévérus ?"

Sévérus Snape, ho oui, il fallait qu'il parle à Snape, le maître des potions saurait ce qu'il faut faire, il était gentil, c'était un gentil parrain.

Draco acquiesca doucement et une douleur encore plus forte lui vrilla les tempes alors que la douleur ne venait que de son bras. Il laissa échapper un cri et entendit à peine le vieux parler dans une cheminée. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard il vit apparaître dans sa ligne de mire, un belle homme aux long cheveux noirs et aux yeux assorti, visiblement inquiet.

"Draco ? Que se passe t-il ? Il t'appelle ?"

Ben oui banane il l'appelait sûrement, mais lui ne pouvait rien faire, il ne savait pas comment faire. IL se sentit doucement partir, sans qu'il ne puisse rien empêcher. Il sombra dans l'inconscient et s'effondra dans les bras du professeur Snape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le blond se réveilla doucement et s'étira en baillant avant de se renfoncer sous ses couvertures, encore sommeil.

Il réalisa cependant que la lumière qui émanait de la salle où il était ne pouvait pas être celle de sa chambre puisque celle de sa chambre était..en fait il n' y avait pas de lumière dans sa chambre donc…c'était quoi ce bordel.

Il papillona doucement des yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. Un mec aux yeux bleu qu'il ne connaissait pas lui sourit.

"Enfin, ca fait 1h que tu pionces, je te signales que tu viens de faire capoter une des plus grosses journées de tournage de la saison." Le brun avait l'air de le réprimander mais il souriait donc il ne devait pas vraiment être sérieux, et c'était quoi ce vocabulaire.

Le blond se redressa et sortit du lit, il réalisa à sa plus grands horreur qu'il protait un jean délavé et une chemise blanche.

"Tom ca va ?" Demanda le type aux yeux bleu.

Non ca n'allait pas, pas du tout même, il ne s'appelait pas Tom en plus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voili voilou. Alors ? vous en avez pensez quoi ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. Dans le prochain chap il y aura plus de Draco et moins de Tom.

Gros bisous à tous.

Tite fée cinglée


	2. chap 2

Auteur/ Tite elfe tout fou

Titre/Perdu dans un autre monde!

Note/ pas de note.

Chapitre2/

Le blond se réveilla doucement et s'étira en baillant avant de se renfoncer sous ses couvertures, encore sommeil.

Il réalisa cependant que la lumière qui émanait de la salle où il était ne pouvait pas être celle de sa chambre puisque celle de sa chambre était en fait il n' y avait pas de lumière dans sa chambre donc…c'était quoi ce bordel.

Il papillonna doucement des yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. Un mec aux yeux bleu qu'il ne connaissait pas lui sourit.

Enfin, ça fait 1h que tu pionces, je te signales que tu viens de faire capoter une des plus grosses journées de tournage de la saison. Le brun avait l'air de le réprimander mais il souriait donc il ne devait pas vraiment être sérieux, et c'était quoi ce vocabulaire.

Le blond se redressa et sortit du lit, il réalisa à sa plus grande horreur qu'il portait un jean délavé et une chemise blanche.

"Tom ça va ? "Demanda le type aux yeux bleus.

Non ça n'allait pas, pas du tout même, il ne s'appelait pas Tom en plus.

"Hello Tom, ça va ?"

Le blond se tourna ver lui et le fusilla du regard à la mode Malfoyenne.

"Je ne suis pas…Tom !"

"Hahahaha, très drôle, hilarant même. Sinon ce que je viens de te dire à atteint ton cerveau ou pas ? "Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil perplexe.

"Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous, qui es tu ?"

Dan fronça les sourcils.

"C'est pas drôle Tom."

Yeux bleus commençait à le faire méchamment suer là. Il le prit gentiment par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

"Ecoutes moi bien toi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce bordel, mais je sais une chose, il faut que je soit rentré avant ce soir, c'est clair."

"Putain qu'est ce qui te prends Tom. T'as fumée."

Draco relâcha sa prise sur Tom et stoppa net en avisant son reflet dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas lui ça, impossible.

"Ce n'est pas moi ça…"

Yeux fronça encore les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Alors t'es qui si t'es pas Tom ?"

"Draco Malfoy." Lâcha le blond d'une voix froide et sèche.

Manifestement le brun ne sembla pas s'en soucier puisqu'il éclata de rire. Le regard de Draco devint plus glacial que l'océan arctique et Dan s'arrêta instantanément.

"T'es sérieux ? "demanda t-il interloqués.

"J'ai l'air de me marrer."

"Non ? mais Tom, enfin c'est impossible, c'est quoi cette vieille blague."

"Ce n'est pas une blague."

"Prouves le ! "Le défia le jeune acteur.

"Comment ?"

"Je sais pas, jettes un sort."

"Je n'ai pas ma baguette, où est elle ?"

"Ta ba…arrêtes Tom, franchement ça devient lourd je suis crevé là."

"Tu es un moldu." Déclara Draco.

Dan le regarda comme si il était fou.

"Tom, qu'est ce qui te prends." Reprit Dan visiblement inquiet.

"Ecoutes je ne suis pas Tom, d'après ce que je vois ici je suis tombé chez les moldus mais apparemment tu connais le monde de la magie et moi-même. Tu dois me croire je ne suis pas Tom, je suis réellement Draco Malfoy, Draco Gabriel Angélus Hadès Malfoy, ça te va? Je suis sûr que tu ne le savais pas ça, je ne le dis à personne."

"Et comment serais tu venu ici, dans le corps de Tom…et pourquoi ?"

"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais il faut que tu me croies et que tu m'aides à rentrer chez moi."

"Ouais je veux bien mais…franchement Tom, si c'est une blague je te le ferais payer."

"J'aimerais vraiment que s'en soit une, crois moi, parce que si je suis là, logiquement ton Tom doit être là où je dois être ; c'est-à-dire dans un monde sorcier, en étant mangemort et avec une convocation du maître à 22h ce soir."

Dan le fixa droit dans les yeux. C'était totalement dingue, IM-PO-SSI-BLE. Et pourtant Dan croyait ce type, Draco Malfoy enfin, il le croyait, il acceptait l'hypothèse que peut être…non en fait il le croyait, Tom n'avait jamais eu ce genre de regard, si froid, et ce ton si sec, cassant.

"Ok, je te crois mais ça ne résous pas le problème, si tu es vraiment Draco Malfoy alors il va y avoir un gros problème parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment faire pour contacter le monde sorcier. Si je le connais c'est parce qu'on tourne un film adapté de bouquin relatant la vie de Harry Potter, tu le connais non, c'est un pote à toi."

Draco manqua s'étouffer.

"Quoi ? Qui a autorisé la parution de ces bouquins, c'est impossible."

"Je n'en sais rien et je ne pensais pas jusqu'à maintenant que ça pouvait être réel. Franchement c'est tellement incroyable. Il avisa l'air assez septique du blond et se renfrogna. Oui bien sûr pour toi c'est pas pareil, tu es habitué aux choses improbable mais réfléchis, moi pauvre petit moldu de base étage, bon d'accords je suis le type le plus riche de grandes Bretagne et je suis acteur mais même en interprétant le rôle de ton pote Potter…"

"Tu ne ressembles pas à Potter, il est plus…Triste et renfermé, toi tu parles trop."

Dan lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne releva pas.

"Bref peu importe, nous ne sommes pas habitué à ça, c'est tout…Et je m'inquiète pour Tom."

"Il y a de quoi…"

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et Dan se leva brusquement.

"Ne dis rien et...Tu es intelligent non, et bien fais ce que tu veux mais pas de connerie, si jamais on apprenais ton existence, tu serais récupérer illicot par les fédéraux…Entrez."

"C'est quoi les fédéraux ? "Murmura Draco.

"Bonsoir vous deux. ON va essayez de tourner la scène dans la salle sur demande tout à l'heure, Tom tu vas mieux."

"Oui tout va bien, désolé."

"Peu importe, il est plus important de vous avoir en bonne santé. "Avec un sourire le réalisateur les invita à le suivre, ce qu'ils firent.

Ils attinrent une grande salle avec plein de coussins partout.

"C'est comme ça qu'il voit la salle sur demande. "Glissa Draco à l'oreille de Dan. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi elle n'est pas comme ça ?"

"Heu…non absolument pas, elle est plus grande et beaucoup plus haute et les coussins quand il y en a sont beaucoup plus rembourrés."

Le réalisateur se tourna vers eux et leur donna plusieurs recommandations pour la scène. C'était une scène d'engueulade avec Harry, il devait dire quelque chose mais il n'avait pas les paroles et Dan sembla s'en apercevoir trop tard.

"On fait comment…comment tu t'appelles au fait ?"

"Daniel, Daniel Radcliffe. Ecoutes, réponds simplement à mes répliques, après tout tu es Draco Malfoy donc tu devrais savoir comment répondre."

"Ok, ça parle de quoi ?"

"De ton passage du côté de Dumby"

"Bon vous êtes prêt tout le monde. Alors en scène, attention ACTION."

Les yeux de Harry lançaient des éclairs, il en voulait à Draco, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mais il lui en voulait.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça Malfoy ? "Cracha le brun.

Draco eut un sourire hautain et planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Ce qui déstabilisa fortement celui-ci.

"Ca ne te regarde pas Potter."

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour d'eux mais ils étaient trop plongés l'un dans les yeux de l'autre pour réagir et le silence revint.

"Le fait est que ça me regarde Mafloy, plus que tu ne le penses, tout ce qui touche de près ou de lien à Voldemort me touche."

A la surprise de tous, le blond tressaillit…vraiment. C'était ou comme ce tressaillement là semblait plus vrai que celui du vrai Tom Felton.

"Arrêtes d'avoir la grosse tête Potter, chacun a ses raisons, j'ai les miennes, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas été demandé de justification à Snape alors ne m'en demande pas, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ce qui est tout à fait normal, va voir Dumbledore et parles en avec lui, tu verras ce qu'il te diras."

"Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche Malfoy ? Tu risques ta vie pour des gens que tu détestes, des sangs de bourbes comme tu les appelles, ces sangs impurs. Tu n'es qu'un cloporte Malfoy, oses nous trahir et tu connaîtras la colère du survivant…"

Et contre toute attente, Draco ne réagit pas…enfin pas de la manière appropriée.

"……………….Quoa ? "Il était au bord du fou rire et Dan rougit légèrement ce qui fit sourire franchement le serpentard.

"COUPEZ. Un problème Tom ?"

"Non c'est…enfin, la réplique…Oses nous trahir et tu connaîtras la colère du survivant. Je pense que Harry Potter n'est pas aussi pompeux dans ses propos, me mettre un point dans la gueule et me jurer entre quatre yeux que si je fais l moindre mal à ses chers amis il me pourriras la vie même en enfer serait plus Potteriens à mon humble avis mais c'est vous le réalisateur donc faites comme vous voulez…"

SILENCE

"Très bonne idée Tom, excellente vraiment. Bon écoutez, il est tard et on n'arrivera pas à changer tout ça ce soir donc vous allez rentrer chez vous et dormir. On se revoit à 9h30 demain."

Dan et Draco acquiescèrent et Tom se tourna vers Daniel.

"C'est où chez moi ?"

"Chez moi, tes parents sont en Amérique, tu y habites. Pas mal le petit discours, c'est vraiment ce que Harry aurait fait ?"

"Oui sans aucun doute, il n'est pas vraiment fier de qui il est…"

"Ha, ok…bon."

SILENCE

"Daniel ?"

"Hum ?"

"Je vais faire comment chez toi, je ne connais rien au moldus."

"On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant il faudrait que j'arrive à choper JKR. Tiens elle est là viens. JOANNE !"

Une femme rousse s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, en souriant.

"Bonsoir Dan, Tom. Très belle idée vous avez eu, je n'y aurai pas pensé moi-même."

"Est qu'on pourrait vous parlez en privée s'il vous plaît ?"

"Heu oui bien sûr"

Elle les invita à la suivre, ce qu'ils firent un peu en retrait.

"Je n'ai pas confiance en elle."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Sais pas, elle me rappelle quelqu'un…"

"Qui ?"

"Weasley, la plus jeune."

"Tu crois que c'est elle ?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Possible…"

"Je ne sais pas et si oui je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait écrit tous ses bouquins sur Harry Potter."

Elle ouvrit une porte et entra, suivit des deux adolescents.

"Bien vous vouliez me parler ?"

"Oui, en fait, on voulait vous demander d'où vous est venu l'histoire d'Harry Potter."

JKR sourit, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire le moins du monde à Draco.

"Ecoutez moi bien Miss, je ne trouves absolument pas drôle ce que vous faites, mon nom est Draco Malfoy, ne prenez pas cette ai choqué avec moi, ce n'est pas la peine. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi diable avez-vous écrit ces bouquins sur Potter."

Les yeux de la femme se voilèrent et une expression dure se fit sur son visage précédemment doux.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Tom mais ce n'est pas drôle."

"Ce n'est pas Tom, Joanne, je te promets. C'est Draco Malfoy, j'ai cru qu'il se foutait de ma gueule tout à l'heure mais il ne mentait pas."

"Ecoutez moi, il faut que vous m'aidiez à retourner d'où je viens parce que selon la logique le vrais Tom Felton doit être à ma place en ce moment et il avait rendez avec le maître à 22h. Est ce que vous comprenez les conséquences que tout ça peut avoir."

JKR avait visiblement pâlît, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même.

"Bien je vous crois, mais il va être dur de se rendre à Poudlard. Nous sommes e nouvelle Zélande mon garcon et tu n'as plus de pouvoir pour transplaner, donc il va falloir prendre l'avion. Daniel tu viens avec nous, il faut que quelqu'un relatif à Tom soit là, surtout dans le cas où il lui serait arrivé quelque chose. Rien de tout cela ne doit sortir de cette pièce d'accords, si j'ai écrit ces livres c'était pour détourner les moldus, en les forçant à chercher, à être obséder par les sorcier, ils en deviennent tellement obsédés pour certain qu'ils ne voient même ce qui est sous leur nez. Enfin ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment. Il faut partir tout de suite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Venez."

"Mais ils vont nous chercher."

"Daniel, le destin de ce monde est entre nos mains, si Draco n'est pas à la réunion des mangemort qui a lieu dans 3 jours, sa couvertures sera brisé et certaines informations très importantes pourraient nous être inconnu ce qui causeraient fatalement des milliers de victime."

"Ok, ok d'accords, allons y alors."

Il faisait déjà nuit et ils n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler jusqu'à la voiture de JKR et de filer vers l'aéroport le plus proche.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom papillonna des yeux, quelle sensation étrange, il avait l'impression de voler. Il jeta quelque coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçut des cheveux noirs à sa droite, une tête était posée sur le lit juste à côté de son bras.

Il bougea un peu et la personne sembla se réveiller. Le jeune garçon aux yeux vert émeraude le regarda un instant avant de lui faire un sourire triste….ZWIPPPPPPP. Attendez là, un magnifique garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts…

"Est ce que tu vas mieux Draco ?"

"Depuis quand tu m'appelles Draco ,Potter ?"

Les yeux du gryffondor se voilèrent un instant.

Tom se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa némésis.

"Désolé Potter, je suis de mauvaise humeur, ça ne me dérange pas du tout."

"Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?"

"Disons que je n'ai plus mal, ce qui est une bonne chose…"

"C'était la première fois ?" Demanda Harry perplexe…

Oups probablement pas, comment pourrait il expliquer ça…

"Non mais j'étais trop crevé et…Enfin, ça a fait vachement mal…"Il fit un pauvre sourire à Harry dont les yeux s'illuminèrent. Le brun s'approcha doucement du serpentard et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond ferma instantanément les yeux et répondit doucement. Avant de le repousser et d'écarquiller les yeux.

"Il ne faut pas…"murmura t-il.

Ce n'était qu'un livre, un simple bouquin…ce n'était pas réel, tout ça, lui…Ce n'était pas réel.

"Je suis désolé…"bafouilla le brun avant de sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie, les joues en feu.

Tom sentit son cœur se serrer.

"Merde."Murmura t-il les larmes aux yeux. t-il en fermant les yeux et en se laissant tomber en arrière sur les oreillers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Bisous

Bye

TFC


	3. chap 3

Auteur/ Tite fée cinglée.

Titre/ Perdue dans un autre monde.

Note/ Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'ai remarqué que la plupart d'entre vous voulait savoir si ça allait être un slash Harry/Tom, Draco/Dan ou Dan/Tom, Draco/Harry…Heuuuuuu ben en fait c un…Heuuuuuuuuuuuu…je sais pas ! J'en ai aucune idée…Mais probablement mon préférer…

Je fais de la pub mais si vous aimez les retour ds le temps allez lire la fic Croire en la lumière de Fliflou…Elle est sublime…!

Et aussi Ne me laisse pas. C'est un slash Harry Dray trop bien, c très original. Allez lire, franchement c cool. C de Fliflou aussi.

Chapitre 4/

Tom resta à l'infirmerie pendant toute la journée mais l'infirmière l'autorisa à sortir après le dîner, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il n'avait vu personne, ni Dumbledore, ni Rogue…seulement Potter…

Le serpentard parcourait les couloirs tentant vainement de se rendre au bureau de Rogue mais une main l'agrippa et l'entraîna dans une salle vide.

"Putain, il était tant que l'autre folle te laisse sortir, il faut y aller, tiens je t'ais pris ta cape."

Tom ne savait absolument pas ce qui se passait, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce type…Peut être Blaise Zabini ?

Il enfila la cape et suivit le type dans des couloirs interminable, ils atteignirent enfin une grande statue que le type fit bouger.

Elle révéla un passage secret comme Tom s'en doutait et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur…

Au fond de lui Tom savait ce qui se passait, il ne le savait que trop bien, ça avait un rapport avec la douleur de la veille, donc il allait probablement voir le psychopathe et allait de ce fait probablement mourir…et il ne voulait pas mourir.

Ils sortirent enfin du passage secret et le mec le traîna jusqu'à une ruelle sombre, sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le tendit à Tom.

"Bonne chance."Et il lui mit l'objet dans les mains.

Il se sentit d'un coup tiré par le nombril, sensation horrible mais moins horrible que ce qui l'attendait…

Il s'écroula par terre quand il sentit à nouveau le sol et releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait…Et son sang se glaça, tout une petite tripotée de mangemort en bonne et due forme était la, attendant quelque chose, probablement ce qui allait lui arriver d'ailleurs.

Rogue devait être la, il allait l'aider…

"Merde…"Murmura t-il. Il se releva lentement et reçu les yeux rouges du Lord noir en pleine gueule, et il comprit bien vite pourquoi les gens tremblait rien qu'à son nom.

"Mon petit Dragon, pourquoi n'étais tu pas là, hier soir. Je t'ai attendu et j'ai été très mécontent."

Sa voix était pire que ses yeux, froide, glacial, rien qu'à l'entendre Tom sentit des milliers de petites aiguilles s'insinuer dans son corps.

Il eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits et répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait suffisamment froide mais respectueuse.

"Pardonnez moi maître, le professeur Dumbledore m'a retenu dans son bureau toute la soirée."

Le seigneur des ténèbres plissa les yeux et une aura rouge l'entoura.

"Peu m'importe que le vieux fou t'ai retenu, il fallait se libérer, tu me déçois beaucoup Draco."Le maître s'avança doucement jusqu'à Tom et caressa son visage avant de lui envoyer un sourire cruel.

"Ne recommences plus jamais…Doloris."

Et la douleur le surprit d'un coup etil s'écroula au sol, incapable de lutter. C'était pire que la veille, ho oui bien pire.

Il ne s'entendait même plus hurler. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser quand tout s'arrêta.

Il vit vaguement une ombre s'accroupir à ses côtés.

"Tu vois ce que ça fait de me décevoir Draco…Et ce n'est pas fini, crois moi, tu m'as déçu…"

Il le vit se relever et ordonner à ses mangemort de le transporter dans un cachot.

Tom ne pouvait plus rien faire, la douleur lui vrillait encore les tempes, il n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes…tout ça était horrible…immorale et horrible.

Il fut jeter sans ménagement dans une sombre pièce, un cachot humide et lugubre et fut parcourut de frissons incontrôlables.

Il tenta de se relever mais retomba sur le sol, et ne put qu'entendre la porte du cachot s'ouvrir.

"Bonsoir fils…"

Tom leva les yeux vers l'homme.

"Crucio…"Et hurla.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Venez vite…" Il était 08h00, ils venaient d'arrivée et présentement ils couraient à travers les couloirs de l'aéroport.

Daniel saisit la main de Draco, celui-ci était encore livide du voyage qu'il venait de faire. Un avion, il était monté dans un avion, il avait pris un avion, l'avion avait décollé. Les moldus savaient faire des trucs volants…

Ils arrivèrent enfin au métro et s'y engouffrèrent.

"Où est ce qu'on va ?"Demanda Draco.

"King Cross. On va prendre le train."

"C'est trop long, la réunion était déjà hier soir…"

"Tu as une autre idée ?"

"Aucune."

"Bien."

Dan restait silencieux. Il avait la trouille, il était mort de trouille qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Tom.

Il arrivèrent en très peu de temps à la gare et s'engagèrent sur la voie 9, JKR parcourut le quai mais, à la surprise de Dan, ne s'arrêta pas au ¾ de la voie mais au 4/3.

"Ce n'est pas 93/4 ?" Demanda Dan.

"Non ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais mettre le vrai truc."

"Heu non."

Ils grimpèrent dans le train qui avait l'air de les attendre et attendirent eux même le départ.

"Je crois que Tom n'est pas mort."

Dan écarquilla les yeux.

"J'espère bien." Souffla t–il.

"Pourquoi ? "Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

"Si il était mort, je crois que c'est toi qui le serais. Enfin, il n'est pas dans son corps, or c'est ton corps qui mourrait…donc fatalement puisque ton corps appartient à ton âme même en cas de changement de corps, c'est toi qui y passerai."

Draco acquiesça, ça se tenait.

"Mais en attendant c'est lui qui subit la torture…"Finit JKR.

Le train démarra et ils s'éloignèrent au fur et à mesure de Londres pour s'enfoncer dans la cambrousse londonienne.

Huit heures plus tard ils atteignaient enfin Pré au lard.

Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de s'y arrêter, prirent un carrosse et se rendirent au pas de course jusqu'à Poudlard. Et malgré toute l'angoisse présente dans l'esprit de Dan, il ne put s'empêcher d'être ébloui par le château et par sa taille, sa beauté, sa différence surtout par rapport à celui du film.

"Ca change hein ?"Lui glissa rapidement JKR à l'oreille.

Ils entrèrent au pas de course à l'intérieur du château, il était sept heures trente donc le repas du soir devait avoir débuter. Tom se précipita dans la grande salle suivit par JKR et Dan.

La salle qui était pleine…Non. Draco, et Dan qui avait suivit son regard s'aperçurent tout de suite que Tom enfin le corps de Draco n'était pas à la table des serpentard.

Dan tourna ensuite la tête vers la grande table rouge et or et remarqua tout de suite Harry Potter…Totalement différent de lui-même, plus bronzé, plus ténébreux et à l'air beaucoup moins innocent que le voulait le film.

"Professeur Dumbledore, je dois vous parlez immédiatement…"

Le vieux fou se leva un instant, tentant de trouver qui était ces personnes, il les observa un par un et s'arrêta enfin sur JKR, devant qui il écarquilla les yeux.

"Joanne ?"

"Oui professeur, il faut vraiment qu'on vous parle. C'est à propos de Vous savez qui et de Draco Malfoy."

"Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas là." Intervint Mc gonnagall qui les avait rejoint.

"Si je suis là professeur, et la personne qui n'est pas là et qui doit être dans mon corps est un moldu, mon corps est le sien." Murmura t-il.

Les deux professeurs restèrent comme de rond flan pendant une fraction de seconde mais le papi toujours vif se reprit et les conduisit le plus rapidement possible à son bureau.

Le professeur Snape les rejoignit rapidement.

"Que se passe t-il à propos de Draco professeur ? "Demanda t-il.

"Sévérus, je suis là, le problème est que je ne suis pas dans mon corps et que la personne qui y est un moldu, est ce que tu sais où je suis."

Snape leva un sourcil étonné.

"Je n'en sais rien."

Quelqu'un toqua à ce moment là à la porte et Harry Potter entra, il dévisagea chaque personne présente un instant et parla.

"Je sais où est Malfoy."

"Où Potter ?" Lui demanda Draco d'une voix glacial.

Harry planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux du corps de Tom et un léger frisson sembla le parcourir.

"Je crois que je l'ai devant moi non ?" Il n'attendit pas de réaction et continua. "J'ai vu Blaise emmené Draco hors du château, ils sont allés à Pré au Lard par le passage secret derrière la statue, je les ai suivit et j'ai aperçut Blaise mettre un objet dans la main avant que Draco ne disparaisse."

Le Draco en question fronça les sourcil, surpris.

"Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Potter ?"

"Ta gueule Malfoy."

"Bien merci Harry, il faut aller le chercher sinon Monsieur Malfoy ici présent ne survivra pas longtemps."

"Comment ça ?" Intervint Harry.

"Si le corps de Monsieur Malfoy meurt c'est Draco qui meurt."

Pendant une seconde Draco crut apercevoir une lueur de vive inquiétude mêler à quelque chose comme du désespoir dans les yeux de sa Némésis, ce qui lui chamboula les sens.

"Bien je vais immédiatement contacter l'ordre."

"On a pas le temps Professeur, il faut y aller tout de suite…On a pas le temps de rameter tout l'ordre, ça prendrait trop de temps." Dit Snape.

"Sévérus vous avez une idée ?" Demanda le directeur au maître des potions.

"Je pourrais aller au Manoir et tenter de savoir où il est…Mais seul…"

"Je viens avec toi Sévérus." Dit Draco d'une voix ferme.

"Draco, tu n'as pas de pouvoir."Lui fit remarquer Snape…mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en faire pour ça et le professeur, connaissant assez son filleul pour savoir qu'il n'en avait rien à faire continua." Mais si tu insistes…"

"Je viens aussi."

"Potter, il est ors de question que vous veniez…"l'arrêta tout de suite Snape.

Les yeux du professeur pétillèrent un instant et seul JKR le remarqua, un petit sourire venant étiré ces lèvres.

"Je crois au contraire Sévérus que c'est le meilleur moyen. Un peu d'aide ne vous fera probablement pas de mal."

Snape fusilla comme c'est pas permis le vieux et finit par hocher la tête.

"Je viens aussi, et Dan aussi, je crois que si ils ont torturé Tom il est préférable qu'il y est quelqu'un qu'il connaisse bien. Je le protègerais, ne vous en faites pas…"

Dumbledore acquiesça et rapidement ils quittèrent tous la pièce, puis le château pour se rendre dans le manoir des horreurs…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Un brin sadique, je le reconnais mais bon…

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Dsl pour le retard, gt chez me grands parents et ils sont pas dordi…

Bisous


	4. lalalala

Hello tout le monde.

PARDONNEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE SUIS DESOLE !

Bon je vous explique. De par le fait que g un monceau de boulot pas croyable, que g mon bac blanc mercredi prochain, que mes profs ont trouvés futé de foutre en mm temps un tas de contrôle méchamment inquiétant, que je ne suis pas une grande bosseuse, que je n'est pratiquement pas le temps d'aller sur l'ordi, que en plus g un putain de concert de piano et que mon morceau je le connais, bon d'accord je le connais bien mais g du le bosser expresso dans la semaine dernière…DoCtor Gradus ad Parnassum de Debussy, vous connaissez ? Ca fait cinq pages, c un sympathique petit morceau ! enfin bref, par rapport à toutes ces diverses raisons qui ont de graves conséquences si pas prise en compte je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je suis dans l'obligation de………………………………………………………………………………………

retardé un chouia mes tites fics, c a dire dans…ho aller, une petites quinzaine de jours, et passer ce délai, je vous mettrai un chapitre des Deux, et puis un long, un beau, un joyeux…heu bon, la ca dépend du contexte !hein, on scomprend !

Bon, sur ce, Gros bisous à tous et merci à tout ce qui me lise pour leur patiente, parce que étant moi-même une liseuse de fic, je sais ce que c de devoir attendre des semaines et des semaines, c d'ailleurs pourquoi je souhaitais vous faire cette lettre d'excuse…

Vraiment, en espérant obtenir votre humble pardon, je vous souhaite le bonsoir…a bientôt !

BISOUNOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

TFC, Lucian, Ethan, Valerian, Drago, Harry, James, Sirius, Rémus, Sora accessoirement…merde jcrois que jviens de me faire griller…comprennes ce qui peuve….

Jvous adoooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre !

Bisous

Jviens d'mapercevoir que jaurai pu faire un chapitre la…non c pas vrai !

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS


End file.
